tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Thomas and the Runaway Kite
Thomas and the Runaway Kite is the thirteenth episode of the thirteenth season. Plot It is the day of the Sodor Kite Festival and Thomas must collect the winner's cup from Brendam Docks. After collecting it, Thomas stops on Gordon's Hill, to find Stephen and Bridget Hatt flying their kite. Suddenly, they spot Thomas and wave to him. In doing so, Stephen loses the kite to the wind. Thomas races after it and spends all day trying to catch it. After declining help from Edward, Percy, Emily and Charlie, Thomas soon realises he needs help after he uses up all of his coal. The engines eventually help him and they successfully catch the kite when it lands and gets snagged on a signal. Thomas collects Stephen and Bridget and their kite is declared the winner, much to Thomas' delight. Characters * Thomas * Edward * Percy * Emily * Charlie * Sir Topham Hatt * Stephen Hatt * Bridget Hatt * James (does not speak) * Henry (cameo) * Diesel (cameo) * Mavis (cameo) * Cranky (cameo) * The Teacher (cameo) * The Schoolchildren (cameo) * The Bird Watcher (cameo) * Lady Hatt (mentioned) Locations * Brendam Docks * Sodor Shipping Company * Maron * Kirk Ronan Junction * Knapford * Knapford Iron Bridge * Whispering Woods Halt * Gordon's Hill Trivia * This episode was shown in select US theatres in January 2010. * This episode could have been inspired by the magazine story Thomas and the Kite. * This is the only episode where Stephen Hatt is voiced by Matt Wilkinson in the UK version. Goofs * When Edward asks Thomas if he can help him catch the kite, he appears to be pulling two flatbeds, but a few seconds later when he passes Thomas, he is only pulling one. * When the engines find the kite, James can be heard whistling, but he is not with the other engines. Merchandise * Books - The Runaway Kite In Other Languages Home Media Releases UK * The Complete Thirteenth Series * Thomas and the Runaway Kite US * Thomas and the Runaway Kite DVD Packs * Steam Team Collection FRA/TWN/SWE/NOR/DNK/FIN * Thomas and the Runaway Kite AUS * The Lion of Sodor JPN * Tracking of Thomas GER * Thomas on Kite Hunt DVD Boxsets * With 15 Great Stories CHN * Toby's New Whistle (Chinese DVD) Gallery File:ThomasandtheRunawayKitetitlecard.png|Title card File:ThomasandtheRunawayKite(episode)JapaneseTitleCard.jpeg|Japanese title card File:ThomasandtheRunawayKiteNorwegiantitlecard.PNG|Norwegian title card File:ThomasandtheRunawayKiteFinnishTitleCard.png|Finnish title card File:ThomasandtheRunawayKiteGreekTitleCard.jpeg|Greek title card File:ThomasandtheRunawayKiteKoreanTitleCard.jpeg|Korean title card File:ThomasandtheRunawayKiteArabicTitleCard.PNG|Arabic title card File:ThomasandtheRunawayKiteRussianTitleCard.jpeg|Russian title card File:ThomasandtheRunawayKiteposter.png|A poster for the theatrical release File:ThomasandtheRunawayKiteposter2.png File:ThomasandtheRunawayKite2.png File:ThomasandtheRunawayKite3.png File:ThomasandtheRunawayKite4.png File:ThomasandtheRunawayKite5.png File:ThomasandtheRunawayKite6.png File:ThomasandtheRunawayKite7.png File:ThomasandtheRunawayKite8.png File:ThomasandtheRunawayKite9.png|Thomas at Maron File:ThomasandtheRunawayKite10.png|Bridget and Stephen Hatt File:ThomasandtheRunawayKite11.png|Thomas on Gordon's Hill File:ThomasandtheRunawayKite12.png|Charlie and Thomas File:ThomasandtheRunawayKite14.png File:ThomasandtheRunawayKite15.png|Edward and Thomas File:ThomasandtheRunawayKite16.png|Edward File:ThomasandtheRunawayKite17.png File:ThomasandtheRunawayKite18.png File:ThomasandtheRunawayKite19.png File:ThomasandtheRunawayKite20.png File:ThomasandtheRunawayKite21.png File:ThomasandtheRunawayKite22.png File:ThomasandtheRunawayKite23.png File:ThomasandtheRunawayKite24.png File:ThomasandtheRunawayKite25.png|Emily, Percy and Edward File:ThomasandtheRunawayKite26.png|Stephen, Sir Topham and Bridget Hatt File:ThomasandtheRunawayKite27.png File:ThomasandtheRunawayKite28.png File:ThomasandtheRunawayKite29.png|Emily, Percy, Edward, Charlie and Thomas File:ThomasandtheRunawayKite30.png File:ThomasandtheRunawayKite31.png File:ThomasandtheRunawayKite32.png File:ThomasandtheRunawayKite33.png|The Bird Watcher and the Teacher SplishSplashSplosh44.png File:ThomasandtheRunawayKite34.png File:ThomasandtheRunawayKite35.jpg File:ThomasandtheRunawayKite36.jpg File:ThomasandtheRunawayKite37.jpg File:ThomasandtheRunawayKite38.jpg File:ThomasandtheRunawayKite39.jpg File:ThomasandtheRunawayKite40.jpg File:ThomasandtheRunawayKite41.jpg File:ThomasandtheRunawayKite42.jpg File:ThomasandtheRunawayKite43.jpg File:ThomasandtheRunawayKite44.jpg File:ThomasandtheRunawayKite45.jpg File:ThomasandtheRunawayKite46.jpg File:ThomasandtheRunawayKite47.jpg File:ThomasandtheRunawayKite48.jpg File:ThomasandtheRunawayKite49.jpg File:TheRunawayKite1.png File:TheRunawayKite2.png File:TheRunawayKite3.png File:TheRunawayKite4.png File:TheRunawayKite5.png File:TheRunawayKite6.png File:TheRunawayKite7.png File:TheRunawayKite8.png ThomasAndTheRunawayKite50.png ThomasAndTheRunawayKite51.png ThomasAndTheRunawayKite52.png ThomasAndTheRunawayKite53.png ThomasAndTheRunawayKite54.png ThomasAndTheRunawayKite55.png File:TheRunawayKite.jpg|Book File:TheRunawayKiteAlternateCover.jpg|Alternate Book Episode File:Thomas and the Runaway Kite - British narration|UK Narration File:Thomas and the Runaway Kite - American Narration|US Narration Category:Season 13 episodes Category:Episodes